


Anne & Jenie

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mild Blood, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: Twoverydifferent poemsAnne is about kindnessJenie is about shaming a murderer for what they have done





	1. Anne

I bare my teeth at you  
To let you know you are seen.  
I close my eyes  
To let you know you are loved.  
I hold out my hands  
To let you know that  
You will always have me.  
I have built so many habits,  
But this is the only one  
That feels right.  
I have spent too long  
Without telling people they matter.  
I have spent too long  
Wallowing in "what ifs" and "buts".  
I am kind because it calls me.  
I dread a world in which  
I do not heed it.


	2. Jenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw blood mention

Do you think about the blood   
That stains your hands, cur?   
The life you have spilt and the   
Potential you have wretched   
From this world... Do you wonder   
What could have been? Do   
You lay awake at night and count   
Your sins as they reach   
To suffocate you with ghostly   
Fingers? Do you look away   
From your own reflection like a   
Coward, or do you face   
What you have done?   
Every human on this planet   
Is of bones and soul and song   
And yet you reduce that to ruin.


End file.
